Quest for Fairy Dazzle Day 5
Description Welcome to The VFK Fairy Dazzle Quest Day 5! ACT II. (Continued) Scene (same as Act I) - Fairy Land. A beautiful, but fanciful landscape, which is supposed to lie on the upper side of a cloud. The cloud is suspended over the earth, a portion of which (representing "a bird's-eye view" of a medieval city), is seen, far below, through a rent or gap in the cloud. and Phyllon are talking Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, the Fairy Dazzle Pin - Wishful Waterfall, and you will have unlocked a new dazzle furniture section in the fairy store! Prizes Questions 1. According to Ethais, how long does the bitter anguish of lost love last, in a very serious case? * All night * Forever and ever more * One month * At least a year 2. Darine: Perhaps - what matters how the fiend is called? Phyllon: But wherefore art thou jealous? Tell me, now, Have I done aught to cause this jealousy? Darine: Thou! Dost thou love me? Phyllon: Love thee? Tenderly! I love all pretty girls, on principle. Darine: But is thy love an all-possessing love? Mad, reckless, unrestrained, infuriate, Holding thy heart within its iron grasp, And pressing passion from its very core? Phyllon: (surprised). Oh, yes! Darine: Alas! poor stricken, love-sick knight! Phyllon, my love is such a love as thine, But it is not for thee! Oh, nerve thyself, I have ill tidings for thee, gentle knight! I love thee not! Phyllon: Indeed? Darine: Is it not strange? Phyllon: Most unaccountable. Darine: (disappointed). But tell me, now. Art thou not sorely vexed? Phyllon: (quietly). Unspeakably. Darine: But thou'lt forgive me? Tell me Phyllon, now, That I am pardoned! Phyllon: That, indeed, thou art. Darine: (hurt). Phyllon, hadst thou despised my proffered love, I'd not have pardoned thee! Phyllon: No, women don't. Darine: (impatiently). But dost thou understand? I love thee not. I, whom thou lovest, Phyllon, love thee not - Nay, more, I love another - Ethais! Thou hast a rival, and a favored one. Dost thou not hear me? Phyllon: (surprised). Yes; I'm deeply pained. Darine: (delighted). Thou art? Phyllon: Of course. What wouldst thou have me do? Darine: Do? Hurl thyself headlong to yonder earth, And end at once a life of agony! Phyllon: Why should I! Darine: Why? Because I love thee not! Why if I loved and found my love despised, The universe should ring with my laments; And were I mortal, Phyllon, as thou art, I would destroy myself! Phyllon: Ha! ha! If all Heartbroken lovers took that course, the world Would be depopulated in a week! And so thou lovest Ethais? Darine: (enthusiastically). I do! Phyllon: But still (I may be wrong) it seems to me He's taken with Selene - Darine: (furiously). Name her not! He feigns a love he does not feel, because She is our queen. He dares not anger her! Phyllon: But art thou sure of this? Darine: (bitterly). Oh! am I sure! Look in these eyes - they do not burn for thee; Behold this form - that thou shalt never clasp - Gaze on these lips - thou shalt not press them, sir! And tell me, now, that Ethais loves me not! Oh! had I but the power to heal his wound, And free him from her hated company! Phyllon: Were Lutin here, he would assist thy plan. Darine: Lutin? Phyllon: His henchman, and a cunning healer; He has a charm - a potent talisman - A panacea that will heal all wounds; Fetch him, and Ethais is healed again. Darine: (aside). The gods have heard me! (Aloud, suddenly). Oh; insensate knight, Thou counselest me how to gain his love; And yet thou lovest me? Phyllon: Oh, pardon me, That was ten minutes since - an age ago! Exit. Go to the Enchanted Store in Faerie Age and say: "Why walk when you can fly!" 3. Darine is puzzled by Sir Phyllon's attitude about being spurned in love. What does Phyllon do for Darine? * Read poetry to her * Steal Selene away from Ethais * Toss Ethais off the cloud * Help her to gain Ethais' love 4. Darine: Here comes the miserable, mincing jade, With a fair speech upon her lying lips, To meet the sister whom her base-born arts Have robbed of more than life! Oh, hypocrite! (Enter Selene from bower.) Selene: Darine! Darine: (changing her manner). My sister - my beloved one, Why, thou art sad; thine eyes are dim with tears! Say, what hath brought thee grief? Selene: (with great joy). Darine, my own. Thou dost not shun me, then? Darine: (aside). Oh, hypocrite! (Aloud.) Shun thee, my own Selene? No - not I! Selene: Bless thee for that! I feared to meet thy face, For all my loved companions turned from me With scornful jest and bitter mockery. Thou - thou - Darine, alone art true to me! Darine: True to Selene while Selene breathes! Come - tell me all thy woes. Selene: My Ethais - He whom I love so fondly - he is ill, And I am powerless to heal his wound. Darine, my love may die! Darine: What can be done? Oh, I would give my fairyhood to save The man thou lovest so - my dearly loved! But stay, the counterpart of Lutin is At once his henchman and his cunning healer; Lutin has left our sphere, (plucking rose from tree) cast this to earth, (giving rose) And summon mortal Lutin to his aid. He hath a charm to heal thy lover's wound. Selene: Kind Heaven reward thee for thy ready wit, My sister, thou hast saved both him and me! My darling sister! (Embracing her. ) Darine: (aside). Oh, thou hypocrite! Selene: Fair rose, I name thee Lutin, go to earth, And hither send the mortal counterpart Of him whose name thou hast, and may the gods Prosper thy mission! Kiss me, dear Darine, (kissing her) For thou hast saved my Ethais for me! Selene. Darine: No, not for thee, good sister, for myself! Darine. Go to Outside the Mercantile in Western Age, and say: "Is this where I can get some fairy floss?" 5. Darine is jealous of Selene, yet tells Selene that she knows how to save Selene's love, Ethais. What is Darine's solution? * To cast a fairy spell on Ethais * Summon mortal Lutin, who has a healing talisman * To summon the Fairy King who will be able to heal Ethais * To fetch a potion from a fairy healer 6. (Hurried music. Enter Mortal Lutin over edge of precipice, staggering on the stage as if violently impelled from below.) Lutin: What ho! help! help! Where am I? Not on earth, For I remember that a friendly cloud Enveloped me, and whirled me through the air, Just as my fair, but able-bodied, wife, Began to lay my staff about my ears! Neodie, Leila, Locrine, and others. Can this be death, and has she killed me? (Sees them.) Well, If I be dead, and if this be the place In which I'm doomed to expiate my sins, Taking my sins all round, I'm bound to say It might have been considerably worse! Locrine: (approaching him with great delight). Why, this is Lutin's mortal counterpart! Neodie: How quaint! How gloriously rugged? Leila: Yes! Such character and such expression! (All admiring him). Yes! Lutin: By some mistake my soul has missed its way, And slipped into Paradise! Neodie: No, this is fairyland. See, there's the earth From which we summoned thee. These are the clouds. Thou art not angry with us? Lutin: Angry? No! I'm very well up here! Locrine: Then thou shalt stay! Neodie: Oh, tell me, are there many men on earth As fair and pleasant to the eye as thou? Lutin: Not many, though I have met one or two Who run me pretty close. Neodie: Tell us their names. Lutin: Well, let me see, Sir Phyllon has been thought A personable man; then Ethais He's fairly well. Neodie: But these are handsome men - We love thee for thy rugged homely face; Oh, we are sated with mere comeliness, We have so much of that up here! (rises) I love A homely face! Lutin: I quite agree with you. What do a dozen handsome men imply? A dozen faces cast in the same mold, A dozen mouths all lip for lip the same. A dozen noses all of equal length? But take twelve plain men, and the element Of picturesque variety steps in, You get at once unlooked-for hill and dale - Odd curves and unexpected points of light, Pleasant surprises- quaintly broken lines; All very pleasant, whether seen upon The face of nature or the face of man. Zayda. Locrine: But stay - thou shouldst be faint, for lack of food! Neodie: Nay, let me minister unto his wants! Zayda: Then go, beloved sisters, gather fruits. And bring them here to him. Such frugal fare Will have a daintier flavor than its own When served by such fair hands! (Kissing them.) Locrine, Neddie, and others. Go to Central Square in Medieval Age and say: "Is this Fairy Land?" 7. What does Zayda encourage the other fairies to bring for Lutin? * Fruits * Vegetables * Ornate clothing * Roses 8. Zayda: (suddenly). We are alone! One word of caution - shun my sisters all! Lutin: Are all those lovely girls your sisters? Zayda: Yes; Rejoice that they are not thine own. Lutin: I do. I very much prefer them as they are! You're a fine family. Zayda: Fair to the eye; But take good heed - they are not what they seem! Locrine, the fair, the beautiful Locrine, Is the embodiment of avarice! She seeks your gold. Lutin: I'm much obliged to her; I'll give her half she finds and thank her too! Zayda: Darine is vain beyond comparison; Neodie is much older than she looks; Camilla hath defective intellect; Ena's a bitter shrew; Colombe's a thief; And, last and worst of all - I blush to own, Our queen Selene hath a tongue that stabs - A traitor-tongue, that serves no better end Than wag a woman's character away! Lutin: I've stumbled into pretty company! It seems you fairies have your faults! Zayda: Alas! All but myself. My soul is in my face; I - only I - am what I seem to be; I - only I - am worthy to be loved; (confidentially). If thou wilt love me I will dower thee With wealth untold, long years and happy life, Thou gallant churl - thou highly polished boor - Thou pleasant knave-thou strange epitome Of all that's rugged, quaint and picturesque! Lutin: You don't take long in coming to the point. Zayda: Forgive my clumsy and ill chosen words; We gentle, simple fairies never loved , Until to-day. Lutin: And when you do begin, You fairies make up for the time you've lost! (The Fairies enter with fruit. Lutin sits up. They group about him.) Go to the Night Fighter's Outer Lobby in Space Age and say: "Fairies are fair to the eye!" 9. Zayda has quite a bit to say to mortal Lutin when she is alone with him. What does she tell him? * Where some fairy treasure is hidden * A secret that no one else knows * The fault of the other fairies * That Selene is in love with him 10. (Enter Darine unobserved.) Locrine: And, Lutin, is thy wife as fair as thou? Lutin: I thought her pretty till I looked on thee. Zayda: Her hair? Lutin: Is bright - but not as bright as thine. Zayda: And does she know that thou art here with us? Lutin: No - that's the joke! No - that's the best of it! The gods forbid she ever should know that! She is so plaguey jealous! Locrine: Is she so? How is the lady called? Lutin: Her name's Darine. Go to the Mystic Meadow in Faerie Age and say: "Fairies don't have faults!" Answers 1. All night 2. Go to the Enchanted Store in Faerie Age and say: "Why walk when you can fly!" 3. Help her to gain Ethais' love 4. Go to Outside Mercantile in Western Age, and say: "Is this where I can get some fairy floss?" 5. Summon mortal Lutin, who has a healing talisman 6. Go to Central Square in Medieval Age and say: "Is this Fairy Land?" 7. Fruits 8. Go to the Night Fighters Lobby in Space Age and say: "Fairies are fair to the eye!" 9. The fault of the other fairies 10. Go to the Mystic Meadow in Faerie Age and say: "Fairies don't have faults!" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests